


The only kind of killing I’d like you doing

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cat Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dog Hate, During Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Try yourself to date while being surrounded by bodyguards, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: “Do you have – any pets on the star destroyer?”“No. No pets. Do you?”“No.”The conversation was about to die again when something else came to her mind:“If you would have, what would be your favourite animal?”Ben hesitated with answering. None of his subordinates knew anything this personal about him. He wondered if it could influence their discipline if they knew the truth about his favourite animal. He glanced back at their armoured crowd and Rey understood his concern.“Never mind”, she said and returned to her drink.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The only kind of killing I’d like you doing

Deliberate ignorance of each other, awkward moments and full-blown quarrels. The Force bond was cruel, throwing Rey and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to face each other every few days, even after they had decided to both move on with their own chosen paths. But the Force was persistent, and over time, the cringey silences and heated arguments turned into comforting chatter, listening and understanding ears as well as occasional laughter. Until one day, the familiar and soothing presence made the words drop out of Kylo’s mouth:

“I wish I could see you in person again.”

“Let’s do it, then. I can’t tell you where I am and I don’t want to go where you are, but we can meet on…” Rey did not know many planets so she picked her favourite one out of her limited astrography. “…Takodana. When are you free?”

They found a time and wished each other good night as they felt the tendrils of the Force weaken between them again foreboding the end of the connection.

* * *

“Supreme Leader, I have scheduled a strategy briefing about the Colonies for tomorrow evening and uploaded the material…”

“No, I can’t do tomorrow evening.”

“Why not?”

“I’m busy.”

“Busy with what?”

“It’s personal.”

“Supreme Leader, we’ve been through this. It is of extreme importance that the leadership of the Order knows your schedule exactly so that we can take the appropriate measures to…”

“Fine, I have a date with the Scavenger.”

General Hux looked perplexed for only a fraction of a second before he composed his face back to its standard military expression.

“I see. What time do you need to leave?”

“At five.”

“All set. Your bodyguard squadron will be waiting for you by your shuttle precisely two minutes to five.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard squadron for a date.”

Hux chuckled at the innocently irritated look on Ren’s face.

“Do you seriously think she’ll be coming alone? The Resistance will be using every opportunity to ambush you. As the commander of your army, I am forced to take all the appropriate measures to ensure your safety.”

“I can take care of my own safety. Since when do you even care?”

“It may well have been so when you still were just Kylo Ren. But as the Supreme Leader, a whole organisation is depending on you, while also the target on your back is heavier. That makes me obliged to guarantee your protection just like the rest of our assets. I think I know already who I’m going to assign…”

He punched a few clicks on a datapad in his hand and continued:

“There, that’s done. They’ll be waiting for you tomorrow. And I have rescheduled the strategy briefing for the day after. Please familiarise yourself with the provided material beforehand.”

* * *

“Rey, we were just talking with Poe that we should do something fun for a change, like a sabacc tournament and a few drinks. Are you in if we do it tomorrow evening?”

“No, sorry, that’s a bad time.”

“Why?”

“I have some other plans. But you can go ahead without me. I’ll join next time.”

“What other plans?” Finn pressed on.

“Nothing special, just something.”

“Sounds like it’s special if it overrides hanging out with us. Just tell me and maybe we can reschedule the game night.”

Rey took a deep breath and braced for the impact before saying:

“Ok, I have a date with Kylo Ren. Can we play the day after tomorrow?”

Finn’s jaw opened and closed a few times before he could get more words out of him.

“I see. Then we absolutely have to play the day after tomorrow. Because tomorrow we need to free up a full squadron of bodyguards to go with you.”

“No, Finn, I can’t accept people endangering themselves for me.”

“But you have to. You’re the Last Jedi, the spark of hope for the whole galaxy. Of course the Resistance has to do its everything to protect you. Otherwise it wouldn’t be a real Resistance, would it?”

“Have you considered the possibility that if I go alone, we just have a peaceful date and nothing bad happens, but if you and Poe and Chewie and Force knows who else shows up, Ren gets way too triggered for a fight not to break out?”

“Ok, point taken. I or anyone else he’s met before won’t come. Only new recruits. We have plenty of them who are very competent, experienced fighters.”

“Finn!”

“Do you seriously think he’ll show up alone? I know you’re perfectly capable of handing him his ass if things go south, but what if a whole squadron of stormtroopers charges at you? You don’t know the First Order like I do. This is the absolute minimum precaution.”

Finn strode off towards the quarters of the new recruits.

* * *

The towering wings of Kylo Ren’s shuttle sinisterly rivalled Maz’s castle but did not quite reach its height. The Falcon landed next to it, and Rey waited for the boarding ramp to open in a crowded loading room. Her neck was warm with the breathing of the front line of her bodyguards.

“Whatever comes out of that shuttle, _don’t attack_ ”, she emphasized once more before stepping on the boarding ramp and into the evening sunlight outside.

Kylo Ren had discarded his cloak, gloves and top layer tunic already in the beginning of the journey but was still sweating in the two layers of shirts he had left. His shuttle had probably never been this crowded. He swiped a final dose of sweat from his forehead when the Falcon landed and their boarding ramp began to open.

“Whatever comes out of that piece of junk, _don’t attack_ ”, he commanded once more before walking out into long-expected fresh air.

But as soon as both ships were emptied in front of the castle, all their guards raised their weapons and aimed at each other – stormtroopers with their masked ruthlessness, Resistance fighters with open hostility on their faces. Both Rey and Kylo had to gesture with their hands to order their escorts to lower their weapons.

“I’m sorry. Hux insisted”, Kylo said.

“I’m sorry, too. Let’s just try to ignore them, shall we?”

He nodded and they turned to enter the castle.

“BEN SOLO!!!” Maz shouted at the top of her lungs as soon as she saw them. The crowd in the tavern fell silent and turned to look at them. Some of their guards raised their blasters again in preparation for any of them attacking.

“It’s Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to you”, he corrected.

“Not here”, Maz snapped. “This planet is neutral territory, remember? To me, you’re always the little Ben Solo who would come in from those doors either slinging from Han and Chewie’s hands or sitting on one of their shoulders.”

“Maz!” his voice turned more menacing, but Rey relaxed into a wide smile.

“Suits me. Now why don’t you bring me and Ben what his favourite drink used to be?”

“I don’t like it anymore”, Ben tried saying but Maz had already disappeared into her bar.

They found a table for two that had enough space around it so that, after pushing the closest tables and chairs to the side, their guards could more or less cram into the space around them. That meant that the closest ones were nearly touching the backs of their chairs. Maz had to push her way through to bring them large jugs of a steamy and foamy, lavender-coloured drink.

It turned out that ignoring an entourage of bodyguards was more easily said than done, especially when they crammed in this close. Rey and Ben took several sips of the creamy liquid in silence, until Rey tried asking:

“So, how have you been?”

“Ok, all fine. And you?”

“Fine, too, thanks.”

Another lengthy silence. Then Rey tried once more:

“Do you have – any pets on the star destroyer?”

“No. No pets. Do you?”

“No.”

The conversation was about to die again when something else came to her mind:

“If you would have, what would be your favourite animal?”

Ben hesitated with answering. None of his subordinates knew anything this personal about him. He wondered if it could influence their discipline if they knew the truth about his favourite animal. He glanced back at their armoured crowd and Rey understood his concern.

“Never mind”, she said and returned to her drink, which was probably the best part of this evening so far. It was rich and with just the right amount of sweetness and exotic flavour. And no matter how convincingly Ben had tried to deny it in words, he could not hide a hint of pleasure twitching the corners of his mouth every time he took a sip.

When Rey finished, she set the empty jug down on the table and stood up.

“I’m afraid I need to use the ‘fresher facilities. I'll be right back.”

She pushed her way through her guards who immediately acted exactly as they had prepared to do in this kind of situation: most of them stayed with Ben and the stormtroopers, while three of them followed Rey and positioned themselves right outside the ‘fresher door with blasters at hand.

Ben finished his drink in silence, trying his best to ignore the intense stares of the Resistance squadron. If they were to continue like this, he would insist that they would implement full head helmets, too. Those at least gave an impression of privacy. But then again, was this anything worth continuing?

He was alerted by a subtle disturbance in the Force. Something brushed against his mind and he noticed that it was Rey, the top of her mind voluntarily open for him to probe. He tuned in and she let him see what she was presently looking at.

She was in the ‘fresher, looking up, and close to the roof, she saw the sky and tips of trees from a small window. Her right eye closed in a wink.

Ben understood, stood up and pushed his way to the ‘freshers. Both squadrons were following him now, as there was nothing left to guard at the table. He passed the closed door with Rey’s bodyguards in front of it, opened the door after it and locked it behind him.

This ‘fresher had a similar window. He slid it open with a gesture of his hand, grabbed the sill and pulled himself easily up and through the opening. On the other side, he dropped himself with a flip to land on his feet.

Rey was already waving at him from the edge of the forest. With a few long strides, he caught up with her, and they set out on a mossy path to freedom.

The deeper they got into the forest, the more of the ease of their recent Force bond connections returned between them. Soon, they were laughing together more than ever before.

Like this, time passed quickly, and the sun was already setting when they came out of the forest straight to the shore of the lake. They said down on the sand and Rey asked:

“So what is it?”

“What?”

“Your favourite animal?”

“Loth-cat.”

“Mine, too!”

The sight of Rey’s excited smile in the soft light of sunset convinced Ben that he had never seen true beauty before.

“But I’d have been cautious about saying it in front of my guards, too”, she admitted. “I’ve already made a few enemies who are fanatic akk dog lovers.”

“I hate akk dogs”, Ben said. “They’re ugly and stinky and loud and irritating and their owners take them everywhere.”

“I hate them, too. They are – maybe the only thing in the galaxy I’m afraid of.”

“I’d get them all killed to extinction in a heartbeat if it made you feel happy and safe.”

With those words, he leaned closer to her, tentatively, until about half-way, letting her decide about the rest.

“That’d be the only kind of killing I’d like you doing”, she said and leaned all the way to him until their lips touched.

It was soft and sweet at first, tasting like the creamy lavender drink and warming their hearts to the core. But soon, it picked up depth and heat, turning wetter and involving more entangled limbs and tongues.

That was how their guards found them.

When they heard their approaching footsteps, Ben did not even look. Still immersed in kissing Rey, he extended his arm and started to throw stormtroopers to the ground on their backs through the Force.

Rey tried to do the same, but she had too little experience to succeed as fluently. She had to turn to look at them and tried to focus despite the fact that Ben’s lips were now travelling down to her neck. But one by one, she managed to knock out the whole Resistance squadron.

The Force kept them all stunned for about an hour, which was enough for plenty of more kisses in the fading light and under the appearing stars. When the first guards started to stretch their limbs and sit up, Ben sighed.

“Shall we just do this through the bond next time?”

“Good idea.”

Rey kissed him once more before standing up and helping her squadron get back on their feet despite their numb and aching bodies. They crammed back into the Falcon and took off, watching the black shuttle set its course to the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the dog lovers, I'm sorry but not sorry. If it's any relief to you, Hux really likes akk dogs, and when Kylo Ren gives the order that they are to be slaughtered to extinction, he somehow manages to sabotage it and they don't actually get all killed.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IamScoby) now, working on a habit of using it :)


End file.
